Tsubasa Resrvoir Chronicles: Infinity
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: One-shot in Kurgy's POV in Infinity.Set in the future of my othr story Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles bt u dnt need to read that to make sense of this thing.Please go ahead n read cz it's like 3:30 in the mornin n i cnt thnk of a summary. Warning: AU n OC


_**A/N: whoa, would you look at the time? Three am! And I have to get up for university in less than four hours. Gah! One of the disadvantages of having to go to the next town for your education. Sigh. Oh well, this idea just popped in my head while I was taking a shower and it would not leave me alone till I typed it down. Hits her head on the laptop while cursing stupid plot bunnies.**_

_**Read and review.**_

'Syaoran is a fun drunk.' Mokona said as it looked at the boy with its version of a thoughtful look.

Kurogane just nodded his head silently, not wanting to sadden the poor little meat bun anymore. Damn! He was growing way too soft. Curse you Tomoyo! He thought mentally before sighing. Oh who in the world was he kidding? He definitely cared for them all… Even that stupid damned magician. Why else would he have saved that suicidal idiot's life by willingly becoming his prey?

The sound of a door creaking open to his right brought the ninja out of his musings. So he wasn't the only one up at this ungodly time of the night? Even though he knew who it was that had decided to give him some company or more likely find some company for themselves, the ninja decided to pretend to not have noticed the girl.

'Aren't you going to sleep?' the weary voice of his traveling companion reached his ears.

'You're not sleeping either.' The ninja countered simply as he took another swig from his bottle.

'couldn't.' the girl mumbled as she walked over to the couch and flopped down next to him on the sofa in the place which Syaoran had been occupying sometime ago. He had only just put Syaoran Mokona to bed in their room in this world.

Kurogane just turned his head slightly to give the girl one look which was enough for him. She was still dressed in her clothes from the chess match just like him, even her collar piece was still around her neck, the girl had simply wrapped some bandages around her injured stomach but had not bothered to change her torn black sleeveless shirt. Her brown hair were pulled back in a high ponytail, her thin framed glasses resting on her nose as she frowned at the bottle sitting on the table.

'Something bothering you?' Kurogane asked in a gruff tone as he sensed the depressed aura around the girl.

The brown haired just sighed as she continued to frown at the bottle as though if struggling with a very important question. Finally she reached out and grabbed the bottle from its place, the thick metallic bangles on her wrists jangling slightly in the process as she wrung the cap open. Kurogane looked at her in surprise which was saying something since he wasn't one of those people who could be surprised that easily.

The depressed girl stared at the cap in her hand for what seemed like ages before she finally took a swig out of the bottle, not even flinching as the warm liquid burnt her throat.

'I thought you said you didn't drink.' Kurogane spoke, trying to appear indifferent to his companion's behavior. He remembered the girl screaming her head off about it in the world where they had stolen the feather form an exhibition of sorts, after winning tickets to go there through a really crazy competition. The place where everyone else save for himself and the girl sitting next to him had taken the term 'drunk' to new heights. She had even shrieked at her best friend about how they were not allowed to have any alcohol.

'Does it even matter?' the girl relied as she pressed the mouth of the bottle to her lips yet again. 'Everything is gone. My best friend and supposed little brother, both ran off to do some psycho's biddings after they tried to kill one extremely hyper blond for his magic, only said blond is no longer his stupid fake self but a new cold-hearted fake bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone else except for sleeping beauty who herself is suddenly all secretive and cold and distant. Oh and let's not forget that I just recently discovered that my rogue little brother is actually an evil heartless clone and that my best friend is destined to destroy the multiverses.'

Kurogane stared at the girl with his mouth hanging open which again was a feat in itself. Remembering this fact, the ninja quickly shut his mouth because after all he, Kurogane Youou Suwa, never gaped at someone like a fish out of water. Well the girl _had_ been putting up with all that knowledge for quite some time now. Almost three months to be exact. So maybe she did have a right to lose it, just this once.

'Oh and while we're at it,' the girl added sarcastically after she gulped down half the bottle in one go, 'let's not forget that you and I had to turn that idiot to a vampire to keep him alive, while becoming his source of nourishment. Oh and you know what?' she looked up at him angrily before downing the rest of the bottle and grabbing another one from a nearby cabinet, 'He doesn't give one f**kin piece of %&* that we did that. %*# magician doesn't even give a damn!'

Once again Kurogane felt like he was some sort of fish. His mouth definitely hung open like one. What in the hell had gotten into that girl? She was drinking _and_ cursing. What was next? End of the universe??? Err… no wait! That _was _next unless he and the other stopped a certain butt chinned bastard. Kurogane just listened to her blow her steam off since he did not know what to say. Yes for once, the great and mighty ninja of Nihon was speechless. Hey, it's not like he had ever dealt with emotionally troubled teenage girls back home. Assassins, spies, demons- all that- he knew how to deal with- but this??? This was a whole new territory for him.

'He's just...' The girl stared intently at the bottle in her hands, before starting again, 'does he hate me that much? He hasn't spoken to me properly since this happened.' By this, Kurogane knew she meant the whole turning-Fay-into-a-vampire-to-save-his-ungrateful-ass-and-keep-him-alive deal. 'Why is he punishing me like this?' a tear rolled down her cheek but the brown haired girl ignored it, opting to take another swig from the bottle instead, 'I have already lost so much. Two brothers, my best friend and sleeping beauty, why does he still want to make me suffer like this?'

'Maddy,' Kurogane said gruffly as he too took another sip from his bottle as the girl started on a third one, 'you do know that the mage is an idiot.'

The girl chuckled at that even though she hiccupped lightly as a sob escaped her. All three things at once? Wow.

'Kurogane,' the girl turned to look at him with unfocused eyes, 'he is not the only one.' She said as she got to her feet on wobbly legs; she swayed slightly but she didn't let go of the bottle in her hand, 'I feel like… hic… I am the bigger idiot… hic.. falling in love with a man… hic… who's running away from his own problems… hic… he's way too much of a coward…hic.' She turned around and narrowly avoided swinging the bottle into the table next to the couch even though if it was pure luck that that happened.

'You know what?' she chuckled lightly, 'To… hic… hell with him. I'm off to… hic… bed now.' She said as she staggered towards her room, stopping at the door, hand resting on the door knob as she turned to smile at him in a melancholic way, 'thanks for listening… hic… to me ramble Kurgz. You're… hiccup… a really good listener.'

With that the girl staggered into her room and shut the door behind her with a loud click. The ninja stared at the door through which the girl had disappeared, a sad look making its way to his face. Poor thing, that girl, he did have an idea that she was feeling disturbed by all that had happened, who wouldn't be if they had to go through everything they had gone through?

Sighing slightly, the red-eyed man shook his head before he drained the last of the contents in his bottle. He was getting too damn soft!

Unknown to the two drinking buddy's a certain mage had heard the whole conversation as he stood in the dark corridor outside the living room. The vampire magician, just like his companions had not yet changed to night clothes and was fully dressed. At that moment his face was an image of pure shock.

She had just said that she _loved _him. But how was that even possible? He was a coward, a liar who hid behind masks of fake smiles and false identities. How could she or anyone for that matter, love someone so filthy and fake like him? When he was purposefully hurting her like that. Hurting _her_ of all people. Damn it! This shouldn't have happened! It was not supposed to be this way! They were not supposed to grow attached to him. They were not supposed to care for him. After all he would just curse them to a life of misery. Then why?

'You know,' the ninja's gruff voice broke his runaway panicked train of thoughts, 'it's not considered nice to listen in on other people's conversations like that.' Kurogane said as he got off the couch and left for his room as well leaving the one eyed vampire magician to stare at the spot the other two had been occupying a while ago.

'I really _am_ sorry for everything… Madiha-chan,' whispered the blond as he remained standing in the shadows of the corridor.

_**A/N: Oh well this can be taken as a one shot but it is all connected to my other story by the name of, 'tsuabasa reservoir chronicles'…. hehe. Couldn't think of a better name and since I came up with the idea of **_**that**_** story after having watched jumanji and zathura I just felt like I **_**had **_**to name it that. Anywho enough of my ramblings, just to let you new readers out there know something. **_

_**Maddy aka Madiha is one of my OCs for that fic. This is how she will probably behave after the whole acid Tokyo and clone Syaoran thing. Well at present that story is still not past Hanshin republic but hopefully I will have more time to write once my finals are over. That's the 18 of next month. Wish me luck guys. Calculus and mechanics are a major pain in the rear. Ahem well enough ramblings. Hope you enjoyed this one shot-ish fic which will be added to the actual story later on at some point but till then. **_

_**Ja!**_

_**P.S. Ok so erm well don't forget to leave a review and maybe my author's notes will shrink in size. ;) ;)**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**People this story is **_**not**_**, I repeat, **_**not**_** a rewrite of the actual manga where I just plugged in a couple of OCs. There is a reason why they are there, all OCs which will appear in the actual story, have their own pasts which will be revealed as my story progresses. Also, this is an AU so it won't follow all the events or worlds of the actual manga. **_


End file.
